


Visit to Comic Con!

by Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr/pseuds/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go to Comic Con and can't go somewhere without hunting!</p><p>(In the fanfiction it mentions Paris Stacey who is a made up character who is supposed to be famous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit to Comic Con!

"Do you mind not going to San Diego today?" Sam asked Dean whilst they parked up at the petrol station to fill the Impala. Dean immediately stopped what he was doing and frowned at him whilst Sam was reading the sign on the window.   
"Are you joking around Sammy? Comic Con's the most popular thing in San Diego and it's only today, so we definitely need to go to get an autograph from Paris Stacey. Plus she's on a panel with the actors from my favourite film she stars in... erm.. What is it called again?" Dean replied as he was stuffing his cheeks with a big bag of crisps. 

Dean and Sam got into the Impala and Sam looked a bit disappointed or upset whilst they drove to the Comic Con building.  
"The films called 'Beauties under Blankets. I remember now, that was one hell of a film!" Dean laughed, turned up the music and sang along to Metallica.

Eventually they arrived there, San Diego a Comic Con. Dean rushed out the car and darted straight to the overly long queue. Sam slowly followed him to the queue hoping that he won't find his ex-girlfriend in the line. Dean tried to push his way to the front. After a few minutes, the line was getting even longer and they are both getting more impatient.   
"These son of a bitches won't move anymore. I only just got to move from the back of the queue because these ladies said I could" Dean exclaimed whilst he smirked at the girls behind him. They both moved forward in line by trying to push the people out   
the way. 

An hour had gone by, and Dean and Sam were still urging to get In the actual building. 

Dean and Sam eventually got inside the building, they both ran to the MARVEL panel after they paid for the tickets. Walking towards the panel, Sam noticed the girl he dated a few years ago! He ran to get Dean and quickly ran to the toilets.   
"What are you doing Sam?" Dean exclaimed and Sam sat behind the door, he pulled Dean next to him too.   
"It's my ex-girlfriend! She's phsyco and I need to get away from her." Sam muttered and then made sure there was no other way of entering the toilets. Sam reached for the lock and quickly locked the door. He made sure that nobody could come in the toilets by placing objects between the door.

Dean stood up and then tucked his gun in his trousers bottom since he heard footsteps echoing from the toilets hallway. He slowly walked over as quiet as he could so that the person or maybe a creature couldn't notice him.   
He stood behind the corner with his gun in his hand waiting for the human like object to show its self. Sam sat still in front of the door even if someone wanted to go to the toilet.

Dean noticed the creature and slowly walked towards it as it glided to the toilet. Dean followed but Sam stayed there, exactly where he was. Dean stood in front of the toilet, the same toilet that the creature entered. A sudden scream came from the toilets and Sam immediately got up and jogged towards Dean and then Dean kicked the door open and it was exactly what they thought it was. One of Sam's friends, a demon! Dean grabbed his bottle of holy water and threw the water over the demon over and over again.   
Sam ran over to the door and tried to stop the door from collapsing because for some reason, there was somebody or someone trying to get into the toilets. 

"Sammy, maybe sure nobody comes in. Keep them distracted, perhaps quickly write a note saying that the toilets are closed due to difficulties or there is a malfunction and there are no toilets available. Just at least distract them! Dean shouted then started exorcizing the demon and then locked the toilet door with the demon inside until he was finished exorcizing. Sam eventually found his old scrunched up bill from the recent motel in his pocket and half an old pen with a bit of ink left lying underneath the sink. He jotted down something on paper it was along the lines of what Dean suggested.   
"Sammy, I need a little help here. This one definitely is a demon who you shouldn't be on the bad side of." Dean asked Sam with a loud voice whilst he tried to keep the toilet door closed to keep the demon inside.  
Sam ran over towards Dean and helped him keep the demon inside the toilets. As Sam ran over to Dean, the force from a group of demons flung the door across the room. Dean ducked under the door and pushed Sam onto the floor whilst the door rushed above their heads. They both immediately stood up and darted to the group of demons with the bottle of holy water.   
They then threw most of the holy water over them and stepped back a few steps to make sure they don't get too close. The demons couldn't move any closer to them since there was a devils trap drawn on with red spray paint on the ceiling.

After exorcizing the demons, they only had 2 survivors out of 3 since Dean got overly annoyed with her. She started talking about their Mum and Dad, so he decided to shoot the demon in the heart so when they finished exorcizing she didn't survive!

"Remember Dean, not all demons tell the truth. You said the same thing to me when I faced a demon after Jessica died and they started saying lies about what happens to her." Sam explained and then they both pretended to wash their hands at the sink since their a young man and his child walked into the toilets together. They obviously didn't read the sign on the door.  
"So what's your favourite panel? Mine's 'Beauties under Blankets'!" Dean asked the young man hoping that he wasn't a demon. Then looked at the young man nodding his head.   
"I'm actually only 15 years old and I came here to meet my favourite actor Hugh McAlann. He also stars in your favourite film. All my friends and probably you only watch it because of that smoking actress Paris Stacey!" He replied laughing at Sam as he rolled his eyes at them both. Dean walked up to him and secretly gave Sam the gun whilst he was walking closer to the teenager. Sam put the gun away and joined in with the conversation.  
"Hi little boy, have you come here to watch that weird show.. Erm.. I'm not sure but I think it's called the Fabulous Spider-Man?" Dean politely asked the little boy who looked a bit scared. But the boy ignored Dean and looked at the ceiling and ran away knowing that it was to do with his brother as Dean noticed the teenagers pitch black beady eyes.

"Go to your mum and say that he's taking ages because there is a long queue . Definitely don't come back either!" Dean exclaimed and sighed since there was another demon to exorcize. Sam locked the door and began to exorcize, Sam sat next to the door and helped Dean with the chant.'

After the chant they finally got a chance to go to the panels, they also found a merchandise shop for Dean's favourite film. Dean ran over to the shop with Sam following behind, chasing him to the shop.   
"Hold on Dean, I think that you should take a look of what shop you have actually gone into. Just have a look, Dean." Sam murmured to Dean and they both looked around the shop and then noticed a sign on the door, it wasn't something that children should be looking and it was in the adults corner. 

Dean and Sam both walked over to the actual shop for 'Blankets under Blankets'. After spending a lot of money at the shop, Dean was walking around with a hoodie on that had Paris Stacey on the back, he also walked around with 2 bags overflowing with loads of merchandise and gifts. Dean squealed like a fan girl when he spotted Paris in the crowd obviously he sprinted over to her. 

Impatiently waiting to meet her, he tried making his way to the front of the queue by pushing people out of his way so he can get there quicker. Sam embarrassingly stood next to him and said sorry to the innocent people who get thrown to the ground as Dean makes his way to the front of the line.  
"Do you mind Sir-" The lady in front of him loudly muttered but Dean interrupted her.   
"Get out my way Lady!" He interrupted her and pushed her to the ground.

There was a huge crowd of people when he pushed her over because that wasn't an ordinary girl it was Paris Stacey! Dean stepped back when he saw her pitch black eyes so he told everyone to get to safety when they were screaming and shouting, so he got out his rifle and passed Dads Journal to Sam and a few hunters jogged over to them. They kicked the book out of Sam's hands and immediately Dean aimed the gun at their face. Suddenly the police guards were surrounding the building and Paris was attacking people who were in her way. 

Unfortunately, there was no sign of a devils trap anywhere and they had no way of exorcizing her, especially when there were hunters attacking them both. Sam got hit in the face so he grabbed the gun and smacked the hunter straight in the face and suddenly hunters circled him with guns pointing in his face.   
Dean could no longer move or else he would have bullets going straight the through him.  
Tell us why you're here or else there is going to be a lot of trouble between us two!" He shouted and then started to intimidate him by pushing him around.   
"All I'm here for is to see my favourite actress and it's just a co-incidence that there were quite a few demon here and we had to exorcize them to save innocent peoples lives!" Dean firmly replied in a loud voice. 

Sam stood behind the leader of the gang and slashed him with the blade that Ruby gave to him, knowing that him and most if his gang are demons. He killed the demons from the group as quick as he could so he could make sure they Dean doesn't get killed or injured! A demon walked behind Dean and swung him to the wall so he could talk to Sam, alone.   
"A war is starting Sam and this is just the beginning! Us demons are prepared to fight until no-one is alive.! The demon whispered in a deep voice and vanished. 

Sam ran over to Dean hoping he was still alive so he called Deans name out multiple times.   
"Dean. Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked hoping Dean didn't die in his Paris Stacey jumper!   
"Of course I'm frickin' okay! I'm just disappointed about not getting Paris Stacey's number." Dean replied almost crying. He was covered in cuts and bruises and Sam felt sorry for him so he gave Dean the piece of paper with her number on. Dean had a huge smile on his face.

"Aww thanks, Sammy. You got her number especially for me! It's a shame she's not here right now so we could have a picture together." Dean thanked Sam and got his phone out his pocket since it was ringing. 

Dean answered the phone and it was Bobby, asking for help because he had an army of strong demons circling his house.   
"We gotta go now. Bobby's in trouble and in danger so if we don't go now, Bobby's gonna die!" Dean shouted and ran to The Impala so Sam followed him.


End file.
